the_divided_states_of_americafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lone Star State
The great state of Texco has united with Mexico and has decided to become a country of it own. With all the pride that comes along with the name of being a Texan or living in Texas, the average Texco civilian is very complicated to talk with. Texco has a strong military force and was once before, one the United States most advance states. Joining with Mexico for the first few years of the social society breakdown scared the other states and their future movements to capitalize. Texco has one of the top revenues; being united with the Mexico Cartel and integrating its power with the military power that Texco already possessed, made Texco intimidating to all other dividing segments of the united breakdown. The government of Texco has advertised country pride and ego to its civilians, and has brainwashed the population to tolerate not even a negative comment to come against the country of Texco. Because of the cut off connection of the blue and red states, entering and exiting isn’t easy at all. Texco government is structured by a family of corrupt Politian’s who had the most power and influence over the Texco people and industries. They worked hand in hand with the Cartel to get rid of any interference. Releasing the top Cartel members from the state prisons gain their cooperation and made the integration with Mexico rather easy. The new country is very united and have the same beliefs, this makes it difficult for outsiders to dwell in its wall. Religious groups and citizens who don’t fully support the new foundation Texco is set on work in disguise daily to gain supporters. The government has got rid of all religious practices and rituals. The civilians of Texco have no worries and long as they follow all rules and regulations in the country they will never be afflicted by the justice system. 5 Definable Locations * Fort Hood – Heavily guarded base; protection services for the country is housed beyond the gates. Top level security clearances are needed to access the installation. Cartel and Mexican mafias have organized meetings with politicians and country leaders. The Heir is believed to also make trips to the base to purchase protections and ammunition for their own segments and segregated groups. * Dallas – Has turned into a Rave district; the entire Dallas area has been consumed by go hard for Texco or go home party enthusiast. Its populated with insomniacs who pop pills, partake in any drugs to fuel their party spirits. Most elder and middle aged civilians, 35 and up, have vacated the area of Dallas and have gave it to the radical young new birthed generations. * Austin – It is the only place in the Country of Texco where your allowed to get a personal firearm license. * Houston – Is the home of most outlaw groups of the country. These groups lave their homeland, but has an itch for profits and stealing. * San Antonio – Its home to the biggest Brainwashing Experiment Lab in the country of Texco. Essential Services & Infrastructure * Leadership- The Texco Government called, “The Overseers” – consist of the politicians, Cartel, and members of “The Heir”. * Essentials – Money, Food, Water, and Having a mind of your own due to the brainwashing going on. The gaining of power and trust within the country helps you gain employment opportunity. * Infrastructure – Reign in this order - The Heir, The Overseers, The Brainwashed, Neutral civilians who have not been to brainwash lab to receive the treatment (These members are outsiders and have a hard time gaining trust within the country. * Population - 154.3 Million people reside in the Country * Protective Forces – The Military is the primary force in the entire country. It consist of: The police (Who’s a Joke to the community), The Cartel, The Airforce (Brainwashed Members), National Guard (Brainwashed members), and Army (Brainwashed members)